cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Burner Greencharger
CC-4242 "Burner" is a clone trooper and leads the Hyena Brigade. Early Training Burner was cloned as a normal trooper, not as a commando or ARC trooper. In his earliest combat simulation, he was questioned the orders of the rookie who was leading them in the simulation. After the first combat simulation, the trainers noted how he studied the replay of the simulation more than the others in his training regiment. The trainers put CC-4242 in the lead position in the next simulation. In the lead, he displayed an uncanny grasp of tactics as he directed the squad through the simulation, which they completed in record time. After this, he was singled out for command training. During this training, he excelled in heavy weapon fire. His favorite tactic being to use his flamethrower, or use a well placed shot to light a fuel canister or gasline located near the simulation droids earned him the nickname "Burner". Alpha Trooper of the Hyena Pack Burner was put in charge of a the 2nd division in the 8th division of the Grand Army of the Republic. The Brigade was dropped off for war games on a desert moon of Ryloth. When deployed there, a few troopers transferred to the unit. They were Gavyn and a Null named Convoy. Burner quickly became good friends with them all, even Convoy, who began as a bit of a loner. During the war games, Burner quickly realized that tactics had to be altered to work on desert and rocky terrain instead of a flat metal training room floor. The men in the unit were smart and agressive fighters, and quickly learned how to use the terrain and anything around them to their advantage in combat. After using improvised tactics that relied heavily on everyone in the squad being on the same page, the Brigade dominated the war games. Due to their skill on the desert terrain, along with their heavy use of squad tactics, the unit was named after a type of desert animal that hunted and lived in packs: the Hyena. From the war games on, they were known as the Hyena Brigade. First Battle of Geonosis Burner, along with the rest of the newly named Hyena Brigade, were scrambled into gunships for deployment on Geonosis on the first day of the Clone Wars. The Brigade was not part of the main attack, instead they were supposed to attack a small bunker with experimental weaponry. It was on the ride to the drop zone in the gunship that Burner first met Marn, the Jedi who would be assigned to Hyena for the rest of the war. Marn attacked the cannons around the bunker while Burner led the main assault on it. A secondary objective was to capture the Geonosian in charge of the bunker, Sun Fac, but he escaped to the catacombs below. With nothing of worth in the bunker, Burner had Castor and a demolitions team set bombs to blow the bunker. First Battle of Kamino Burner and a detachment of the Brigade were sent on a supply run to Kamino. When the supplies were loaded and they were ready to leave, the ship was not allowed to leave the planet because of the expected attack. Burner and the others were ordered by Commander Cody to help a squad from the 212th protect a hanger. The hanger was out of the way of the main droid force, but a team of droid commandos attempted to use it to get to the cloning center. The Clones fought off the droids and were able to leave with the supplies a couple days later. Mission on Sullust Later, Burner led a company of the Brigade to secure plans from a Separatist research base on Sullust. As the Company neared the base in gunships, they were attacked by anti aircraft guns from the surface. While all the other gunships were forced to turn back, the gunship Burner was in was shot down. The pilot managed to safely crash land the LAAT. The radio was dead, so without contact with command possible, Burner had to take full control of the mission. He led the troops into the research facility. They entered through a ventilation shaft after taking out the droids sent to check the crash site. Burner and the other clones carefully made their way to the command room, avoiding droids along the way. They stormed the room and soon had secured the plans. Using a computer to boost the signal, they were able to contact the rest of the 405th. Burner had them locate the hanger and they took droid STAPs out of the base to an area where they could be picked up. They were safely picked up by the rest of the Brigade. Battle of Dagobah Seperatist forces were using Dagobah as a staging ground for atacking nearby systems. The Brigade was sent in to wipe out all droid forces on the planet. Burner and Marn each led the attack. Burner landed in a gunship on the right flank with a company of men, including Burst and Flash. Marn landed in a gunship on the left flank with another company, including Wulff, Gavyn, and Castor. Burner led a charge on the airstrip, providing a distraction for Marn and his detatchment to cover Castor while he rigged the Seperatist's storage sheds to blow. Both attacks were successfull, and with no supplies and no way to escape, the droids were quickly taken out Battle of Umbara: Smuggler Operation The Brigade was sent to stop a smuggling operation on Umbara. Along the way there, they recieved replacements. One notable replacement was CC-3423 "Warrior", who was a transfer from the 91st Reconnaissance Corps. The Brigade was deployed out of the field base set up near the frontline and made there way through waves of droids and Umbarans until they reached the Trandoshan smugglers. Burner's strategy called for two teams: one inside the bunker to eliminate the weapon stockpiles, and one outside to keep the area secure and prevent any Trandoshans from escaping. Burner and Burst led a team inside while Warrior and the others were outside. Burner led the team through the bunker, and ordered for a flanking manoeuvre at the end to take out the Smuggler leader. The mission was a success as both teams did their job right, and soon the Brigade was off the planet and back at base. Skirmish on Fest Burner was informed by Command that the Seperatists had a research base on the snow world of Fest where they were trying to build advanced battle droids. Burner assembled his command staff and together they went over the battle plan. Burner ordered the troops into the gunships and they were over the landing zone in a few hours. The mission was to destroy it and capture a prototype of the new droid design. The Brigade fought there way into the compound. Burner and Warrior went looking for the prototype droid. They found it, and it was activated and attacked them. Warrior tackled the droid while Burner covered him. The droid tossed Warrior off and shot the blaster out of Burner's hand. Burner grabbed a wrench off a nearby technition table and threw it at the droid. The wrench hit the droid, stunning it long enough for Warrior to once again tackle it and pin it to the ground. While it was pinned, Burner grabbed an electro staff from a downed magnaguard in a nearby room and used it to short circute the droid. With the base cleared and the prototype retrieved, Burner gave Castor the order to blow the base. Battle of Dantooine Coming soon Category:Clone Troopers Category:Hyena Brigade Category:Squad Leader Category:Clones Category:Human Category:Galactic Republic Category:Hero of Geonosis Category:Member